Batalha Interior
by Parcival
Summary: Em seu íntimo Marguerite se vê em um conflito interno. Sairá ela dessa situação ou se deixará levar pelo momento? capítulo 6 no ar
1. Default Chapter

**COMENTS:**

O 1º capítulo é especialmente dedicado à minha querida consultora, que mesmo com toda sua ocupação de final de ano dedicou à minha fic um tempo valioso e me deu o empurrão que faltava para colocá-la no ar. Obrigada!

_**Batalha Interior**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

O dia havia amanhecido chuvoso no plateau. Na verdade chovia torrencialmente e as nuvens davam mostra de que não tão cedo sairiam dali.

Marguerite havia acordado de maneira diferente aquela manhã. Todos na casa haviam notado a mudança: nada de mau-humor matinal ou sequer comentários ácidos, ela estava estranhamente diferente. Ao sair de seu quarto para tomar o desjejum, cumprimentou a todos com um "bom dia", o que era realmente incomum de acontecer, mas foi um cumprimento tão apático que não passou despercebido por ninguém. Tudo que lhe fora perguntado foi respondido, não com a ironia rotineira, mas da forma mais objetiva possível. Não se irritou com o atraso do café, nem mesmo em ter que lavar a louça. Após o término de suas tarefas foi para seu quarto.

Assim que ela saiu da cozinha começaram os comentários. Verônica foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

"Vocês entenderam?!" - disse ela espantada -. "Em todo esse tempo que estamos morando juntos eu nunca vi Marguerite fazer uma tarefa, por menor que fosse, sem reclamar!"

"Ela nem reclamou da espera pelo café!" - exclamou Malone – "Chega a ser apavorante, como o silêncio ensurdecedor antes da tempestade!" - brincou.

"Realmente ela está estranha hoje, mas não há motivo para nos preocuparmos, pois, logo, logo ela volta ao normal!" – disse Challenger.

"Normal me soa horrível!" – Malone falou rindo.

"Ela deve estar com aqueles probleminhas femininos, logo passa e ela volta a ser a flor que sempre nos encantou!" – disse Roxton, e todos riram.

"Mas falar sobre as mudanças de Marguerite não é a prioridade do dia..." – Challenger mudou de assunto – "... e como nossos planos sobre as tarefas de hoje foram temporariamente cancelados devido à chuva, eu quero pedir ajuda de vocês dois..." – ele apontava para Roxton e Malone –"...para me ajudarem com uma pequena mudança em meu laboratório!"

"Tudo bem Challenger, não há nada mais para fazermos!" – disse Malone.

"Mas algo me diz que a mudança de pequena não tem nada!" – desabafou Roxton.

Eles se dirigiram ao laboratório. Chegando lá Challenger começou a explicar:

"Eu preciso mudar esta bancada para mais longe da janela, pois a luz solar está interferindo em algumas reações e isso pode se tornar perigoso!"

"Não seria mais fácil fechar a janela com algo?" – questionou Malone.

"Não, pois eu preciso da luz do sol para outras experiências, eu já pensei muito sobre o assunto e o remanejamento da bancada resolve o problema!"

"Ah, Malone!" – exclamou Roxton – "Deixa de preguiça e vamos acabar logo com isso!" – Roxton falou já tentando mover a bancada sozinho para o local que Challenger havia indicado.

"Não é preguiça!" – retrucou, enquanto segurava na outra ponta da bancada – "Eu só estava tentando dar uma sugestão!" – falou tentando se justificar, mas a verdade é que ele estava com preguiça mesmo.

Roxton e Malone haviam literalmente suado a camisa para colocar a bancada onde Challenger queria, mas quando pensavam que o trabalho havia acabado Challenger chegou com mais alguns "trabalhinhos" braçais para que os dois executassem.

Ao entrar em seus aposentos Marguerite havia mudado drasticamente sua expressão facial. Quando estava na cozinha não apresentava uma cara muito boa, não de mau-humor, mas de indiferença, entretanto ao retornar ao seu quarto, sua face revelou toda a angústia que estava sentindo. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando pela janela, não estava olhando para nada em especial, apenas olhando a chuva e pensando, ela nem ao menos piscava. Quando retornou de seus pensamentos deitou lentamente na cama e do mesmo modo que deitou foi deixando seus sentimentos virem à tona. Ela agora chorava como em poucos momentos de sua vida.

CONTINUA...

Por favor, mandem review, quero saber o que acharam!


	2. capítulo 2

_**Batalha Interior**_

_**COMENTS:**_

**À minha consultora:**

Eu adorei a sugestão sobre o episódio da caverna, mas como só assisti o episódio uma vez e na versão editada por "Jack o estripador", não tenho segurança suficiente para me aventurar, fico devendo essa.

**Claudia **– Tudo bem! Como sempre a primeira a deixar review.

**Aline** - Leia o novo capítulo e sacie sua curiosidade.

**Nessa** - O drama de verdade nem começou ainda. lol

**Jess** - Nossa fiquei lisonjeada com seu comentário, agora aumentou minha responsabilidade. Espero que goste no novo capítulo.

**Rosa** – Você está muito curiosa, lol. Mas acho que posso responder alguma coisa: sim sou mulher; o nick saiu da série só que eu escrevi errado na hora do registro, era para ser Parsival; eu tentei fazer esse capítulo maior, espero que aprecie.

**Cris **– Sinto te decepcionar, mas você vai continuar na curiosidade sobre mim, já quanto à Marguerite... muita água vai rolar ainda.

**Kakau** - Você é muito gentil, mas se prepare pois ela não está chorando de alegria.

**Minha irmã** - não faça isso de novo pq senão vc me entrega, e vc sabe como eu fico bem à vontade quando sou exposta, né?! Então se quer continuar viva siga meu conselho: Olha o q fala!

_**Capítulo 2**_

Marguerite extravasava agora toda a dor que corroia sua alma, todo os sentimentos pelos quais lutou durante tantos anos para manter sufocados, agora se tornaram tão amargos que ela não pode suportar, não teve outra escolha senão deixá-los fluir.

Ela mesma havia se surpreendido com esse rompante de sentimentalismo que nela se abatera agora. Sabia que havia amanhecido um pouco depressiva e, justamente por isso tinha resolvido afastar-se um pouco dos moradores da casa, para que não precisasse ficar respondendo a todos o motivo de sua tristeza, ainda mais que nem mesmo ela sabia o motivo exato, claro que em sua vida havia alguns fatos do passado que haviam deixado sua marca, mas não havia acontecido nada relevante, nada que pudesse trazer o passado à tona. Mas o passado voltou mesmo sem ser convidado. E isso a deixava muito irritada, pois estava perdendo o controle da situação. Marguerite nunca havia fugido de uma situação de enfrentamento, na verdade ela até mesmo gostava de provocar e ser provocada, mas no estado em que estava, com a sensibilidade à flor da pele, não podia correr o risco de fraquejar e se expor emocionalmente na frente de todos, por isso havia preferido ficar em seu quarto.

Em meio às lágrimas havia um turbilhão de pensamentos, fatos que ela havia enterrado bem fundo e que agora teimavam em perturbar sua mente. Lembrava-se agora de sua infância, de como foi infeliz por não ter uma família que a amasse e zelasse por seu bem estar. Quantas vezes chorou no orfanato por não ter uma mãe, pensava em mil motivos que explicassem o fato de ter sido abandonada à própria sorte, pensava que talvez fosse culpada pelo seu próprio abandono, mas como um bebê tão pequeno e inocente poderia carregar tal culpa? Chegou, várias vezes a pensar que talvez tivesse sido fruto de um estupro, mas, quando esse pensamento em especial vinha à sua cabeça sentia uma raiva muito grande, tão grande que fazia seu peito doer, mesmo que fosse fruto de um ato tão horrível, como poderia uma mãe entregar seu filho? Mesmo estando sozinha no quarto ela falava, talvez para ajudar a externar suas angústias.

"Se fui fruto de um estupro, como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu sou filha dela , não tive culpa! Ela não foi mulher suficiente, não como eu fui..." e novamente sua voz embargou e as lágrimas vieram.

Em sua mente o passado ressurgia com força total.

_Estava em Londres, recém saída do orfanato, tinha 18 anos. Havia conseguido um emprego, com recomendação das irmãs do orfanato, estava dando aulas de alemão aos filhos de Josef Holf, um industrial que havia aberto uma filial de sua empresa na Alemanha. A função dela era preparar as crianças para que, dentro de aproximadamente um ano, pudessem mudar-se para viver com seu pai. O tempo passou e ela havia cumprido seu trabalho, mas algo que mudaria sua vida, seu modo de ver as pessoas, estava para acontecer._

_O industrial havia retornado à Inglaterra para buscar sua família e resolver algumas pendências da empresa. Era considerado na sociedade londrina uma pessoa ilustre, digna e justa, mas que logo Marguerite descobriria ser um monstro._

_Estava arrumando todas as suas coisas para partir, pois já havia acabado seu trabalho, quando foi interpelada por seu ilustre patrão dentro de seu quarto, ela estranhou profundamente a atitude dele entrando assim no quarto sem nem ao menos pedir permissão, mas estranhou mais ainda quando ele começou a olhá-la de forma estranha, lúbrica. Ela estava ficando nervosa com a situação, e ficou mais ainda quando o viu fechando a porta com a chave._

"_O que o senhor está fazendo?" – Falou já um pouco alterada. "Abra essa porta que eu preciso sair!"_

"_Você só sai daqui quando eu deixar!" – Ele falou calmamente, o que a deixou ainda mais apavorada, pois já sabia o que ele pretendia._

_Ele foi se aproximando e ela recuando a cada passo dele, até que ficou encurralada, foi nessa hora que ele começou a acariciá-la. Ela estava tão aterrorizada com a situação que não conseguia reagir, ela poderia ter gritado por socorro, mas não conseguia, estava imóvel, inerte à situação. _

_Ela estava aos prantos enquanto ele vestia suas roupas e ao sair do quarto disse:_

"_Nem ouse contar a alguém sobre o ocorrido aqui! Ou se quiser conte, ninguém vai acreditar mesmo... em quem acha que irão acreditar em mim: um importante membro da sociedade londrina... ou em você uma órfã pobretona!" – E saiu rindo do quarto._

_Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, num momento ela tinha todos os sonhos de um futuro melhor e no outro se sentia uma pessoa imunda, indigna. Entrou para o banho, para tentar livrar-se daquela sensação de estar suja, mas não adiantou nada. Não sabia que atitude tomar naquele momento, não sabia se deveria contar à esposa ou devia calar-se. Optou por calar-se.E nunca mais viu ninguém daquela família._

_Dois meses depois se confirmaram seus piores temores: estava grávida._

_Optou por ter a criança, que afinal não tinha culpa nenhuma por ter sido concebida naquelas circunstâncias.Tentou esconder sua gravidez de todos, afinal uma mãe solteira nunca era vista com bons olhos, ninguém lhe daria emprego sabendo de sua situação e ela precisava trabalhar para sobreviver. Mas isso não durou muito, pois perdeu a criança quando tinha cinco meses de gravidez. Ela ficou desolada. Quando enfim estava se sentindo feliz com a idéia de ter o bebê, de ter alguém por quem viver, foi brutalmente acordada do seu sonho de felicidade. Ninguém nunca soube que esteve grávida._

Enquanto Marguerite recordava seu passado uma pessoa a observava sem fazer nenhuma questão de não ser percebida e com um leve sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

Continua...


	3. capítulo 3

_**Batalha Interior**_

**_Coments:_**

**_Cris _**–****Ainda não é o momento de revelações, mas aguarde que será em breve.Obrigada pelo elogio, mas espero algumas críticas também para poder me orientar e aprender.

**_Claudia _**- Calma, não fique tão nervosa. Tudo será explicado ao seu devido tempo.

**_Nirce _**– Seu comentário não poderia estar mais correto. Até parece que você sabe o que estou bolando para os próximos capítulos, será? rs

**_Aline _**– Você ainda não viu nada, o pior está por vir.Respondendo suas perguntas: Eu sou Parcival. Não sou da casa, mas a dona do corpo é. A minha localização exata é Monte Roraima (se você ler o livro no qual a série é baseada vai entender ).

**_Jess_** – A tristeza com a perda vem do fato de que ela já amava a criança e finalmente ela não mais estaria na solidão. Como eu não tenho filhos eu imaginei isso, não sei se estou errada.

**_Rosa _**– A parte triste ainda não acabou. As revelações quanto à pessoa misteriosa saíram em breve. Aguarde.

**_Marie_** – Ela vai sofrer mais um pouquinho ainda, mas no final tudo será esclarecido.

**_Nessa_** – Pegaram-te guria! (olha meu sotaque gaúcho!) O cerco está sendo fechado, mas não temo meu destino. Controle sua curiosidade, pois ainda não será nesse capítulo que o mistério será desvendado.

**_Nay_** – Não adianta prometer tem que cumprir. Cadê review? Será que você não sou eu? Brincadeira. Ando um pouco confusa ultimamente, rs.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Marguerite estava sentindo-se muito mal, física e psicologicamente, após esse encontro com seu passado, os sinais estavam visíveis em sua face alva. Estava com olheiras enormes, sentindo náuseas e cor dor de cabeça. Mesmo sentindo-se péssima não gostaria de sair do quarto para tomar algum remédio, pois teria que dar explicações aos outros sobre o motivo de estar assim, e isso era a última coisa que ela queria.

Ela sabia que não havia acordado em perfeito estado de saúde, mas essa recordação a fez sentir-se ainda pior. Apesar de saber que esse encontro com o passado estava fazendo-lhe mal ela não pôde evitar mais uma recordação...

_Alguns meses após o aborto ela conheceu um homem e, estando em um momento vulnerável, logo se apaixonou por ele. Syd Barret era músico, tinha 35 anos e gostava muito da vida boêmia que levava.Qualquer um que observasse o casal poderia ver nitidamente que ele não era bom para ela, estava apenas interessado na boa vida que ela lhe estava proporcionando. Marguerite agora trabalhava numa grande empresa de importação como secretária, ganhava um ótimo salário e arcava com suas próprias despesas e também com as de Syd. Quando ouviu alguns rumores sobre ele a estar traindo foi contra todos os seus instintos e tentou segurar a relação dando a sua última cartada, ela se entregaria totalmente a ele.A cegueira da paixão a impediu de ver o óbvio: ele não a amava e não a respeitava. Mas como uma das principais características dela era a obstinação ela seguiu em frente com seu plano, estava muito nervosa, mas isso não importava, não neste momento, agora seu objetivo era claro: recuperar o amor de Syd. Mas como poderia recuperar algo que nunca teve?_

_Quando pensava que tudo havia saído como o esperado veio o golpe. Syd havia ficado furioso quando descobriu que ela não era virgem. Despejou nela muitas palavras ofensivas, a chamou de prostituta e de muitas outras coisas de baixo nível, a humilhou muito e saiu, deixando-a ali, sozinha.Marguerite estava atônita, havia ficado sem reação, não chorou, não brigou, apenas vestiu-se e foi para casa._

_No outro dia o encontrou "por acaso" na porta da empresa onde trabalhava, na verdade ele passou lá propositalmente, fez um escândalo na porta da empresa. Em frente aos superiores de Marguerite ele despejou palavras muito ofensivas, a deixou completamente desmoralizada. Apresentou a muitas pessoas em alto e bom tom, para que ela ouvisse, a sua nova noiva. Marguerite apenas observou a mulher, que era desfavorecida esteticamente e aparentemente não dava muita importância à higiene pessoal, e, não querendo ficar ali ouvindo aquilo tudo, saiu em silêncio. Estava extremamente abalada, pois além de ouvir todos os insultos de Syd ela tinha certeza de que seu cargo estaria vago amanhã, em uma sociedade moralista não há vez para pessoas com a reputação que lhe foi imputada em frente a todos. Para ofendê-la mais ainda Syd espalhou para toda a vizinhança de Marguerite que ela era uma prostituta, e ao chegar em casa após o trabalho o comentário logo chegou aos seus ouvidos._

_Entrando em casa ela tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, pensava agora em como fora ingênua, em como não havia percebido o tipo de pessoa que ele era. Agora muitas emoções acumuladas começavam a ferver dentro dela, sentia sua garganta apertada, mas não conseguia chorar, tudo que ela já havia sofrido na vida vinha agora à sua mente: ser abandonada por seus pais, ter uma infância sofrida, ser estuprada, engravidar através de um estupro, um aborto e, agora, ser destruída pelo homem a quem dera tudo, eram muitas mágoas não resolvidas que agora queimavam sua alma. Isso estava além do que ela podia suportar e, num momento de descontrole, passou uma navalha no pulso. _

_E, mais uma vez na sua vida, uma pessoa observa seu momento de dor com muita satisfação._

**Continua...**

**Se tiver review!**


	4. capítulo 4

_**Batalha Interior**_

**COMENTS:**

**_Cris – _**Calma, a parte emocionante nem chegou ainda.Claro que é uma atitude extrema atentar contra a própria vida, para mim não é tão difícil imaginar a cena acontecendo, mas concordo com tudo que você escreveu na review. Agradeço a ajuda prestada, quanto a minhas dúvidas, no MSN.

**_Jess – _**Eu ainda não cometi a maldade maior, espere e verá, rs, você ver que ela é bem boazinha, considerando pelo que ela vai passar na minha fic.

**_Aline – _**Toda essa raiva não faz bem para a saúde, e marque outra consulta para quando sair o capítulo 5, pois acho que você vai precisar, rs. Inadimplente? Eu só demorei um pouquinho, você tem que ser mais condescendente, rs.

**_Kakau – _**Espero que você continue lendo e deixando review. Que bom que está gostando, espero que eu esteja fazendo uma fic razoável

**_Marie – _**Eu acredito na teoria de que nosso pior inimigo somos nós mesmos. Realmente espero que ele consiga chegar ao coração dela. Corrigindo: eu sou senhorita Parcival e pretendo continuar no anonimato por um bom tempo, rs.

**_Jéssy – _**Fico feliz que a fic esteja agradando. Não me baseio na Lei de Murphy para escrever sobre a Marguerite, pois acredito que ninguém que passou por um pequeno problema na vida agiria como ela age, tem que ter sofrido muito para chegara esse ponto. Sinto te decepcionar, mas ela tem mais alguns problemas para passar.

**_Claudia – _**Os aprendizados mais profundos saem de momentos de dor, então veja por esse lado: ela já está quase graduada, rs.

**_Di – _**Sinto-me gratificada por ter conseguido passar uma visão aproximada da Marguerite do seriado, continue lendo e deixando review, rs.

**_Nessa – _**Não sei nem como te agradecer por toda a ajuda prestada, tanto técnica quanto psiquiatra, rs. Muito obrigada pela ajuda neste capítulo em especial, se não fosse você não ficaria pronto nunca.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_...E, mais uma vez na sua vida, uma pessoa observava seu momento de dor com muita satisfação._

_Ao sentir o calor do sangue em sua mão gélida ela caiu em si e percebeu o tamanho da bobagem que estava fazendo. Clamou por ajuda, sendo prontamente auxiliada por uma vizinha, que se preocupava com ela e providenciou socorro médico._

_Assistindo essa cena a pessoa que a observava mudou rapidamente sua expressão de satisfação para ódio e saiu do recinto._

_&&&_

_Com o curativo já feito, ela pensava em como poderia ter sido tão insana a ponto de tentar acabar com a própria vida, e tomou uma decisão "De agora em diante eu governo a minha vida! Não serei mais a boba passiva da qual todos abusam! E, prometo a mim mesma, que nunca mais me deixarei levar pela angústia! Afinal é tão mais cômodo acabar tudo assim, sem lutar! Isso é coisa para fracos! Eu não sou fraca, sou forte e não cederei, nunca mais!"._

_Naquele momento ela havia dado um grande passo rumo a uma personalidade mais autoprotetora, tomando a decisão de nunca mais permitir que outra pessoa lhe fizesse mal. Desse dia em diante ela realmente mudou sua forma de agir e de reagir._

Depois dessa recordação ela sentia-se um pouco melhor, não estava mais tão tensa quanto antes. As olheiras estavam mais suaves, não sentia mais náuseas e estava sentindo-se com a alma mais leve, só a dor de cabeça persistia. Ela sentia-se melhor, pois, mesmo sendo uma lembrança dolorosa, isso havia contribuído para seu crescimento interior e, por muitas outras vezes na sua vida, quando tudo parecia estar desmoronando ela lembrava-se dessa promessa.

A melhora considerável na aparência de Marguerite havia aborrecido profundamente a pessoa que a observava, mas ele não estava disposto a desistir, não dessa vez.

&&&

_Na noite em que Marguerite nasceu._

_Um grupo de homens, trajando túnicas marrom com capuz, estava reunido em Stonehenge, na planície de Salisbury, ao sul da Inglaterra, formavam um semi-círculo e à sua volta haviam muitas velas. Entoavam um canto repetitivo, e pareciam estar numa espécie de transe, permaneceram assim por alguns minutos._

_Repentinamente o canto é encerrado e um homem sai do semicírculo e dirige-se à frente de todos e começa a pronunciar algumas palavras numa língua desconhecida. Ele era o líder desses sacerdotes, todos os demais ficaram de joelhos ouvindo-o atentamente. Ao terminar de proferir as palavras um dos que estavam ajoelhados levantou-se, aproximou-se de seu líder e novamente ajoelhou-se._

"_Você entendeu sua missão?" – O líder dirige-se ao discípulo, que, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, meneou a cabeça positivamente._

"_Vá e não olhe para trás! Você não pode falhar!" – Após essas palavras o líder ajoelhou-se e iniciou novamente o canto, sendo acompanhado pelos demais seguidores._

_O discípulo ficou em pé parado de olhos fechados, à sua volta formou-se um círculo de fogo e ele transformou-se em um espectro. O canto tornou-se mais intenso à medida que o espectro ia transformando-se em fumaça, até que se dissipou no ar e sumiu. Agora o canto gradualmente tornou-se mais suave e parou cedendo lugar ao silêncio._

_&&&_

Marguerite começou repentinamente a sentir muito sono, mas não estranhou muito, pois após todo o desgaste emocional que havia tido nesse tempo em que estava no quarto, aproximadamente uma hora, seria normal deixar que o cansaço a vencesse. Mal sabia ela que quem a estava induzindo ao sono era o observador misterioso.

Ela agora estava dormindo, sonhando com algo que já havia acontecido, um fato triste em sua vida, talvez o mais triste...

**Por favor, deixem review.**


	5. capítulo 5

**Depois de uma lamentável crise existencial, resolvi deixar de ser uma pessoa má e terminar a fic. Desculpem pela demora, é que eu havia planejado um rumo para a história, mas quando percebi já estava completamente desorientada (cadê o GPS quando eu preciso! rs).**

**&&&&**

**Cris**: Como eu sou M&R fanática não posso imaginar que a Margie haja da maneira que ela age sem motivo algum, apenas por ser mimada, por isso eu atribuo esse passado dramático. Quanto a Stonehenge, que bom que você gostou, pois a única vez que vi o local foi numa cena do desenho "X Men" e em algum filme na sessão da tarde, rs. Quanto aos elogios, nem preciso dizer que foi muito generosa, quanto à demora, desculpe, preciso me inspirar na tua criatividade e, principalmente, na pontualidade. Sou tua fã! Beijos.

**Rafinha**: Daqui em diante as coisas tendem à elucidação, tanto os mistérios quanto as atitudes das pessoas. Beijos.

**Jess**: A Margie ainda vai sofrer mais um pouquinho, mas, antes de ficar muito triste, lembre-se: ela fica com o Lord na série, isso já uma recompensa e tanto, né! Beijos.

**Ale**: Que bom que fiz com que prestasse atenção, isso é difícil, então Batalha vencida! (trocadilho ridículo!). Olha só, resolvi seguir o teu conselho, da próxima vez eu escrevo a fic inteira antes e paro de sofrer das crises de criatividade (e de te incomodar também, rpc). A tua sugestão foi ótima, mas, como havia muitos detalhes, eu a suprimi, mas mesmo assim: Obrigada.

**Maga**: Você como detetive daria uma ótima escritora! Não fique triste pela Margie, ainda, pois não há nada de ruim que não possa piorar!rs. Isso mostra que você está errada sobre a sua suspeita: A K é boazinha eu sou má! rs. Beijos.

**Marie**: Sua sugestão de beijos foi anotada, vou tentar colocar nessa fic, mas não prometo nada. Que história é essa de "dona Parci"? Que intimidade é essa? rs brincadeira. Adoro tua fic espero que em breve haja novo capítulo. Beijos!

**Di**: Olha, sobre o abandono eu não formulei nenhuma teoria ainda, mas os sofrimentos pelos quais ela passa na minha fic têm um propósito, sim. Beijos!

**Kakauzinha**: Não fique nervosa, ela vai passar por mais alguns episódios desagradáveis, mas: "O que não mata engorda!" rs. Beijos!

**Claudinha**: Bah, tchê? Acertou a região e errou o Estado. Surpresas mil, mais revelações do que final de novela, rs. Beijos!

**Jéssy**: Esse capítulo ainda não vai ajudar a esclarecer as dúvidas, mas eu prometo que tudo se esclarecerá logo. Beijos!

**Nessa**: Nem sei por onde começo a te agradecer. Obrigada: pela consultoria, pelas dicas, por estar sempre disposta a ajudar com minhas infinitas perguntas, sempre as respondendo prontamente, por me segurar antes de fazer algumas bobagens, por me corrigir e orientar, enfim, obrigada por estar ao meu lado quando eu precisei. Apesar de nos conhecermos apenas pela net te considero uma amiga, quando precisar é só chamar! Quanto ao pagamento... qual era a cor do carro que você queria? hehehe. Ah, não é por ter agradecido você já neste capítulo que a senhorita estará livre de mim, rs.Beijos!

**Nay: **Não sei nem por onde começar...Bom, vamos lá: me senti muito mal por ter te importunado e não sabia como ajeitar a situação. Eu não lido de forma satisfatória com a pressão, não soube ficar na minha, como anônima, e a situação ficou desconfortável. Desculpe-me se de alguma forma te ofendi (ou não te tratei da maneira que você gostaria, e que eu deveria) eu nunca tive essa intenção. Deu para perceber que não lido bem com a rejeição também, não é! rs

**&&&&&**

_**Batalha Interior**_

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

Marguerite começou repentinamente a sentir muito sono, mas não estranhou muito, pois após todo o desgaste emocional que havia sofrido nesse tempo em que estava no quarto, aproximadamente uma hora, seria normal deixar que o cansaço a vencesse. Mal sabia ela que quem a estava induzindo ao sono era o observador misterioso.

Ela agora estava dormindo, sonhando com algo que já havia acontecido, um fato triste em sua vida, talvez o mais triste...

_**Capítulo 5**_

Em seu sonho Marguerite voltava ao passado, recordava de seu último casamento.

&&&&&

_Marguerite havia resolvido investir mais uma vez na busca pela felicidade. Decidiu dar uma chance ao amor e aceitou a corte de Stevens Scott. A princípio ela não tinha nenhum sentimento especial em relação ao pretendente, mas com o passar do tempo havia se apaixonado por Stevens. Não é de se estranhar que ela tenha aceitado o pedido de casamento que ele, com todo o romantismo possível, fez. Stevens era um homem cobiçado por muitas mulheres, não apenas por seu corpo perfeito e olhos azuis, mas também pelas suas qualidades morais, era uma pessoa justa e boa, com uma ética inabalável. Sem mencionar que era exorbitantemente rico. Não, ela não deu um golpe, nem usou de artifícios para enredá-lo, pelo menos nada além do que qualquer mulher usaria.Ele a cortejou e investiu na relação. Era um casamento feliz, o casal se amava e haviam decido ter um filho._

_Marguerite mal podia acreditar em quão venturosa era atualmente. Depois de ter passado por tantas coisas horríveis, tantas situações difíceis, ela sentia-se profundamente triste ao relembrar dos fatos ruins que aconteceram em sua vida: ter sido abandonada por seus pais, uma infância repleta de dissabores, ter sido violentada sexualmente, sofrer um aborto, ter sido usada por quem ela pensava que a amava, passar por situações vexatórias para firmar-se profissionalmente _(**Nota1:** na minha concepção de Marguerite ela iniciou uma carreira no governo. **Nota2**: Ela recebeu inúmeras propostas de ascensão profissional, mas que estavam condicionadas a certos "favores"...se ela aceitou? Hum...não sei, mas ela ascendeu profissionalmente.)_. Entretanto, agora, ela não queria mais pensar no passado, mas sim no futuro que prometia ser resplandecente. _

_Finalmente felicidade a embalava em seus braços dando-lhe um casamento que tem o amor como base, com um marido que, não só a ama, como também, a respeita e zela por seu bem estar e um filho seria o elo que os uniria eternamente._

_Marguerite teve uma gestação tranqüila e serena, Stevens sempre estava por perto dando carinho e atenção, mimando-a a maior parte do tempo. Ter um filho era tudo que ele mais desejara e ainda mais um filho fruto do amor que sentia pela mulher que possuía seu coração._

_Enfim chegou ao mundo o maior símbolo do amor de Stevens e Marguerite: Marian Scott_

_Era uma menina linda. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, seus olhos eram de azul tão profundo que chegavam a hipnotizar e, o principal para Marguerite, era saudável._

_Se Marguerite já se considerava a mulher mais feliz do mundo antes, imagine agora. O maior e mais precioso tesouro de sua vida estava em suas mãos e neste momento ela se deu conta de quão grande e forte era o amor dentro dela. Ela pensava "É impossível a minha vida ficar melhor!"_

_Mas, como sempre o destino, ou outra força mais misteriosa, conspira contra nossa heroína._

_Toda essa alegria sempre foi acompanhada de perto pelo já citado observador misterioso. Quanto mais evidente era a felicidade de Marguerite, mais ele sorria diabolicamente. Ele havia assumido a forma humana como um empregado da mansão, assim poderia agir fisicamente sem chamar a atenção. Sempre estava à espreita do momento oportuno para agir, demorou um pouco, mas o momento chegou._

**Continua... **


	6. capítulo 6

**Coments**

**Maga: **A história do GPS foi apenas para ilustrar uma piada que, ao que aparece, não deu certo rss. Eu chamo a Claudia de Claudinha sim, foi uma das primeiras pessoas que conheci lá no fórum, antes mesmo de entrar na casa da árvore, então me dou a intimidade de chamá-la assim, rss. Maga, eu quero meu presente, não esqueça da minha caloi!

**Cris: **Sobre o ser diabólico você ainda vai ficar curiosa, rss, é provável que a presença dele venha a ser explicada no próximo capítulo, mas não tenho certeza, pois não escrevi o capítulo 7 completamente. Como já disse antes: tenho muito a aprender com você, my dear teacher! XOXO

**Kakau: **Alcancei meu objetivo. Era essa a imagem que eu queria que tivessem dele. Ainda não é chegada a hora de Roxton aparecer, isso se ele vier salvá-la, nunca se sabe, rss.

**Di: **Olha só, não deu tempo de seus companheiros ficarem preocupados, afinal ela está no quarto há aproximadamente uma hora, todas essas recordações se dão no espaço de uma hora. Sei que está ficando fatigante, mas vou agilizar e acabar logo com isso, desculpe, rs.

**Fabi: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando, prometo que logo, logo esclarecerei tudo ou quase tudo rss. Espero que continue lendo.

**Nessa:** Quando li pela primeira vez esses nomes achei estranhos, mas depois comecei a gostar, obrigada. O que você acha de mudar de título, apenas uma mudança burocrática, de consultora passar para editora, e aí?

**Rosa: **Meu Deus, fiquei até emocionada por ter recebido review sua! Tenho um sério problema com minha criatividade: ela não vai muito longe rss, por isso o tamanho dos capítulos são do tipo mini-micro!

**Marie:** Agora que você se decepcionou comigo e não quer mais ser minha amiga... você não vai mais deixar review? rss

**Aviso: esse cap é mto forte. Tem umas cenas típicas de jornal policial! Se você não agüenta esse tipo de coisa: não leia!**

**Batalha Interior**

**Capítulo 6**

**Continuação do sonho iniciado no capítulo anterior...**

_O homem misterioso já havia arquitetado seu plano diabólico há muito tempo, só estava à espreita de uma chance, a mínima que fosse, para entrar em ação. Afinal essa era sua missão, era por isso e para isso que ele existia e não podia falhar, não desta vez, não mais uma vez. E a chance que ele tanto aguardava enfim apareceu._

_Era um feriado. A maioria dos empregados havia sido dispensada, restaram apenas alguns, apenas para manter os serviços básicos. Ele havia se oferecido para ficar trabalhando nesse dia, pois, segundo ele, não tinha família e se sentia feliz em poder mostrar-se um funcionário produtivo. A governanta da mansão não se mostrou surpresa, pois de todos os empregados ele era sempre o que mais estava atento aos cuidados que seu cargo exigia e quase nunca tirava folga, na verdade ela só se lembra dele ter requisitado folga uma vez, no halloween._

_Marguerite estava no jardim, tomando sol e aproveitando seu curto tempo livre enquanto Marian dormia. Ela não imaginava que um bebê pudesse dar tanto trabalho e exigir tanto de seu tempo, mas não reclamava, até gostava de ter alguém que dependesse tanto dela, isso a fazia sentir-se especial. Com os raios mornos do sol da manhã incidindo em sua alva pele ela cochilou. Antes não o tivesse feito._

_Algum tempo depois:_

_Uma empregada grita aterrorizadamente ao passar pelo corredor onde ficam os quartos do casal e de Marian, mais especificamente em frente ao quarto do bebê. Logo todos os outros empregados chegam para ver o motivo de tanta histeria e ao se depararem com a cena diante de seus olhos quase todos ficaram chocados, quase.O homem misterioso, aquele empregado que havia decidido trabalhar durante o feriado por vontade própria, sorria discretamente enquanto saia do ambiente. Depois desse fatídico dia nunca mais o viram._

_Eles viram Marguerite ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Stevens, sangue por toda parte. Um dos empregados tomou coragem e entrou no quarto, seu estômago chegou a embrulhar. Ele percebeu que havia, além do corpo de Stevens, o corpo da babá prostrado no banheiro. Todas as atenções voltaram-se então para Marguerite que, desde que todos chegaram ao local esteve lá, estática. O empregado aproximou-se cautelosamente de Marguerite e percebe que ela estava com uma faca nas mãos, que estavam trêmulas, e mostrava-se desorientada. Conforme se aproximou de sua patroa seus olhos contemplaram o horror maior: Marian jazia em seu berço, seu corpinho frágil estava irreconhecível._

_Neste instante a polícia, que havia sido chamada por uma empregada, chega ao local. Marguerite é presa. Em nenhum momento ela ofereceu resistênica ou tentou se defender, apenas deixou-se conduzir, estava inerte. O que talvez tenha passado a imagem de frieza de uma autêntica viúva negra. Mas, como os braços do poder são longos a maior parte do escândalo foi ocultada, pelo menos a parte mais terrível, não que ela fizesse questão disso, mas a família Scott assim o decidiu._

_Mas Marguerite não ficou muito tempo detida. Sua habilidade lingüística, revelada desde o tempo em que iniciou carreira no governo, era um dom raro e de muita valia para os interesses de seu país, além de ser uma pessoa com postura de alta sociedade (facilmente aceita às grandes rodas), ser bonita e sedutora . Assim sendo, lhe foi oferecida a opção de escolha: a condenação à prisão perpétua ou prestar serviços ao governo como agente de campo. _

_Ela ponderou as duas opções. Se aceitasse ir a julgamento certamente seria condenada, o que ela não fazia nenhuma questão de evitar, pois não tinha defesa. Como ela pode ter feito uma coisa tão abominável quanto essa. Como pode uma mulher matar seu marido, como pode ELA matar o amor de sua vida? E, sobretudo, como pode uma mãe matar seu próprio filho? Isso era uma coisa que ela não entendia. Ela os amava, talvez até mesmo mais do que a si mesma, foi uma atitude totalmente injustificada, ela não merecia nenhuma defesa, não merecia mais nada de bom. A prisão seria uma opção confortável para ela e ela não queria conforto. Motivo pelo qual ela aceitou a oferta do governo. O mundo estava na iminência de uma guerra, da Grande Guerra, as possibilidades de ser apanhada como espiã e sofrer com as torturas de guerra poderiam lhe servir como penitência pela atrocidade que havia cometido. A única condição para que ela assumisse essa segunda opção (como espiã) seria: o contrato seria perpétuo. Ou seja, ela estava atrelada até o dia de sua morte ao serviço secreto, matando a serviço da Coroa Britânica. _


End file.
